Pervertidos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) Creo que el titulo ya lo dice todo.


Pervertidos.

Félix estaba sentado en una banca en el parqué con un tic en el ojo y con una mirada de pocos amigos hacía la chica que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Dime ¿Te encanta hacerme enojar?

La chica amplió su sonrisa y se le acercó más.

-Un poquito.

El chico dio un suspiro y se levantó molesto pero como todo buen caballero que es extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-Regresame mí celular, ya se que me lo quitaste otra vez.

O quizás no.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vea lo que tienes en tu celular? ¿Tienes fotos de chicas?

El rubio se sonrojo molesto y le arrebató el celular.

-¡Hazme el favor de no meterte en mí vida personal!

La chica abrió sus ojos con espanto y puso una mano sobre su pecho mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Tienes fotos de chicas en poca ropa en tu celular!

La gente que pasaba por su lado lo miraron con sorpresa y el chico se fue corriendo ya que no quería seguir hablando con Bridgette. .

.  
Ya estando en su casa, Félix disfrutaba de la paz que tenía.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora tienes fotos de chicas en tú celular, que pervertido!

Mejor ya no narró.

-¡Ya deja de fastidiar y come tu apestoso queso!

El kwami se ocultó al oír el ruido de la puerta.

Félix vio como su padre se acercó a él y parecía estar nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo?

Su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Una chica llamada Bridgette nos informó de tu situación hormonal y quiero que sepas que si experimentas algún cambió en tú cuerpo no te asustes es normal.

El chico palidecio y se alejó un poco de su padre.

-No te preocupes es algo normal, aún que no tendrás Internet por las noches.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se fue mientras Plagg salía para reírse y Félix se acostaba con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Voy a matar a esa chica!

Era definitivo que Bridgette tocó el límite del chico aún que él también tenía sus trucos para divertirse.

-Mañana me conocerás ¡Mujaja!

Plagg que contemplaba la escena dejó un rato su queso con miedo al ver al chico así.

-Ya se volvió loco.

Y volvió a comer su queso tranquilamente ignorando los murmullos del chico. .

.  
Un nuevo día y Bridgette huía de un furioso Félix que lo perseguía con sed de venganza.

-¡Cuando te atrape te voy a matar!

Las personas hacían caminó a la persecución que había tranquilamente mientras la chica los maldecia por ayudar a que la atrapen más rápido.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mí intención!

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

-Pero esta si es mí intención.

Félix se acercó molesto, la chica intentó levantarse para escapar de su castigó pero él se puso sobre ella mientras tomaba sus dos manos, las juntaba y las sostuvo con una de las suyas.

-Te felicito, lograste llegar a mí límite.

Bridgette estaba asustada, nunca vio a Félix así, con enojó, con sed de venganza, con ésa situación tan comprometedora, con sus ojos sobre sus labios, con... ¡Un momento! ¿Sobre sus labios?

-¿Q...qué me vas a hacer?

Él chico se acercó más a ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano libre y le sonreía como Cat noir.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que te voy a hacer?

La chica se estremeció cuando el acaricio sus labios con sus dedos.

-Pues lo que voy a hacer es...

Acercó su rostro más a ella y la chica estaba por explotar por tener tan roja la cara.

-Esto.

La chica cerró sus ojos pero no sinto nada, solo sintio como era liberada del agarré.

-Resulta que la verdadera pervertida eres tú por que te gustó tenerme así.

El chico se fue tranquilo mientras la chica se tocaba su agitado pecho y miraba con enojó al chico.

-T...tú ¡Ven a terminar lo que empezaste! ¡No puedes dejar a tú pervertida así!

Él chico se volteó y vio como la gente se reían de ellos por que la chica gritaba éso a todo pulmón, sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No corras!

Y ahora el casador se volvió a convertir en la víctima, aunque puede que ahora le guste más la compañía de la chica ya que ambos son pervertidos y éso que en su celular sólo tenía una foto de Ladybug y Bridgette por encontrar similitudes en ambas y por éso no quiso que la chica miré que tenía.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Las personas ahora le abrían pasó a Bridgette y Félix los maldecia.

-¡Y tú déjame besarte o ver cuantas fotos de chicas tienes en tú celular, por que te aseguró que quiero que las borres toditas, yo soy muy celosa!

Las personas de París no estarían aburridos nunca con dos tortolos como ellos y a Bridgette le agarraria un infarto al ver que la foto de ella era estando en bikini y la de Ladybug era tirando un besó muy coquetamente.

Pero la pregunta a todo esto es ¿de dónde consiguió Félix esas fotos?

FÍN...  
.

.  
Hola!

Extrañamente me gusta escribir sobre estos dos.

Me disculpo por hacerlos pervertidos y peor aún, por no agregar algun besito.

Por favor díganme si quieren que siga con esta pareja o me vuelvo a Marinette y Adrien, claro que no dejaré las historias de Adrinette, me gusta más que estos dos pero igual quiero saber si desean más historias de Félix y Bridgette.

Les dejó una pista para él siguiente fic de estos dos, se trata de una boda.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
